


Anniversaries

by Timemidae



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluffish, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timemidae/pseuds/Timemidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each year Eowyn and Faramir must shake the grasp of winter anew, but always together. (I.e. March is a rough time, but they see each other through.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaries

It begins in the tattered tail of winter. The Lady spends more and more time out of doors, but well bundled, for she feels the cold more bitterly now, as its grip loosens, than ever she did in the dark solstice days of December. It is harsher even than the icy winds that swept the Northern plains of her girlhood. Still, she cannot remain inside, where even the Southern sun casts strange shadows, and the walls begin to press in. 

The circles deepen beneath the Lord’s eyes, and his dreaming intensifies. They say he does not rest for days, until, one night, he slips into a feverish half sleep, from which he does not rise. The Lady, then, curls in beside him, moving stiffly until she reaches their bed. She draws the heat from his body, gathering it in to warm the chill at the core of her bones. He follows her touch, seeking a coolness not of stone. They rest together, seeking relief in one another, fire and ice each held at bay in shifting, nauseous equilibrium, until…

Each year they wake to sudden freshness, breathe the air together, and know that spring is come again.

**Author's Note:**

> textual inspiration:  
>  S.R. 1420 March 13. "Frodo is taken ill (on the anniversary of his poisoning by Shelob)."  
>  S.R. 1421 March 13. "Frodo is again ill."   
>  I thought I would extend this annual reenactment of trauma to other characters, in the interest of fluff, of course. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
